Whose Pregnant?
by cinderella9056
Summary: Dylan & Kelly breakup and Dylan and Brenda sleep together but Kelly tells Dylan something that makes him dump Brenda who refuses to forgive him for Dylan sleeping with her and going back to Kelly. Who turns up pregnant? Will Dylan be forgiven by Brenda when the truth comes out? What is Kelly up to? Will love or duty win out?
WHOSE PREGNANT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters you recognize

A/N: thank you havenlystarrs for editing my story

A/N: takes place after she leaves Stuart in Palm Springs and Dylan goes to get her

CHAPTER ONE

Dylan and Kelly are fighting again and Kelly tells Dylan, "We are through. I'm tired of fighting with you all the time. I'm tired of coming in second best to Brenda. When you can put me first call me."

With that Kelly storms out of his place and Dylan wonders what just happened. All he did was go get Brenda from Palm Springs and Kelly flips out for no reason. Why? he wonders, did Kelly flip out? Well if she is going to be like that all the time and this isn't the first time. He had chosen Kelly over Brenda so why was she having a problem. Oh well. He was tired of her jealousy over Brenda anyway. All Brenda was, was his friend, but now that he wasn't with Kelly anymore and she is the one who broke up with him, maybe he could get her back now that Stuart Carson was out of the picture. Brenda and Stuart hadn't been together sexually for over 6 weeks that he was on a trip for his father so he wasn't around. Brenda had, had it with Stuart. So they were no longer together.

Yes, he realized choosing Kelly was a mistake all they did was argue or have sex, nothing else really. Him and Bren use to talk and do things together and he went because Brenda wanted him to go. Kelly and he never went anywhere alone just with the gang.

He grabbed his car keys and went in search of Brenda. He went to the Walsh house and sure enough she was there. Brenda was depressed he was told by Cindy. Dylan asked Brenda if she would like to go surfing and she said sure. So she got into her bathing suit with a halter top and short shorts on and left with Dylan.

Dylan and her went to the beach and went surfing and after that he invited her to go back to his house, she said yes. He had told her that he and Kelly had broken up. They ended up in bed together.

The next morning Kelly called and told Dylan something. He hung up the phone and told Brenda that they couldn't be together. Brenda was shocked and he then said "Kelly is going to come over and so he needed to take Brenda home. He wanted to work things out with Kelly." Dylan wasn't about to tell Brenda why he was taking Kelly back, when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Dylan asked her not to tell their friends or Brandon about their night together. After what Dylan was doing tearing her heart out again she wasn't about to. She would never trust Dylan again with her heart. She was through with him. She would never forgive him for this. He had told her he was done with Kelly and after spending the night having sex. Not making love like she thought, he was going back to Kelly. She got her clothes on and had him drop her off a couple blocks from her home. She didn't want anyone to see her with Dylan after what he said and did.

Dylan tries to say something to her and what she says shocks him to the core. "Don't Dylan, just go away and stay far away from me. You always were a good fuck Dylan and that's all that happened. You made that abundantly clear." A shocked Dylan sits there for a minute and then knowing he has no other choice drives away. He knew by her tone that she hated him now. So he lets her go having no choice after what Kelly told him.

Brenda walks into the house and only her mother was up which was good. She went over to Cindy and tears spring to her eyes and she tells Cindy what happened, everything that happened. Cindy is so angry at Dylan for treating her daughter this way. Brenda had loved Dylan and for him to say what he did to her after they had sex because Dylan couldn't love her daughter and do what he did their love that they had didn't exist anymore for Brenda. She asked that Cindy forget she left with Dylan yesterday. Cindy agreed because Brenda she knew didn't want to answer any questions about Dylan and what happened so she agreed not to tell anyone even Jim. Brenda went upstairs and got dressed. She was not going to cry over Dylan anymore.

She called Donna and asked if she wanted to go to the beach with her. Donna said yes and so she put on her sexiest bathing suit and short shorts and a see through top over her bathing suit.

She told her Mom she was going to the beach with Donna. Cindy was glad that Brenda wasn't going to mope around over what happened with Dylan.

When she got to the beach around noon. Dylan and Kelly were there and Brenda ignored Dylan and Kelly it wasn't her business. She kept ignoring them and answering questions from them only when asked. Donna and Brenda did stuff together without Kelly and sometimes when she didn't have plans with Dylan she came along. Kelly didn't know what was going on with Brenda, but something was.

Dylan was still mad at her two weeks later. Kelly loved Dylan, but Dylan wouldn't touch her. She had tried seducing him and it didn't work, she had tried everything she could think of and it all backfired on her. She wondered what happened to get Dylan not to want her anymore, and Kelly realized he didn't seem to want her anymore. She had tried to talk to him about the reason they were back together and he wouldn't listen to her about that. He said he would be there for her, but not sexually after what happened. She often wondered if something happened between him and someone else, but she had asked Steve and he said no, nothing happened, but someone beside Cindy knew. This person had hoped they were getting back together so when Dylan and Kelly showed up together the next day. She could tell something happened between Dylan and Brenda. She knew something had and chose not to tell anyone because she knew instinctively that Brenda didn't want anyone to know. Things were bad between Dylan and Brenda she could tell so she figured while Kelly and Dylan had 'broken up' that Dylan and Brenda had been together and he had chosen Kelly again. She would be there for Brenda if it ever came out that they slept together and she thought that it would soon. Brenda had thrown up for the last four days and Andrea thought she was pregnant. She decided to ask Brenda if she needed to go to the doctor.

Andrea watched for Brenda and today Brenda brought her Mom's car which was good. Andrea had taken the day off so she could help Brenda if she wanted to go. Andrea walked over to Brenda and asked to speak to her alone and Brenda got up and went with Andrea and Andrea led her into one of the empty cabana's and Andrea said "Brenda, I know what happened between you and Dylan I saw you too together. You have been sick every morning I think you are pregnant."

"Andrea, have you told anyone?"

"NO! of course not. I want to help you Brenda. Have you seen a doctor? I think you are pregnant?"

"No, I've been too scared to go."

"I took the morning off and I made an appointment with my doctor and if you want I can go with you to your appointment. She is an excellent OB/GYN."

"Thank you and I have Mom's car today. What time is the appointment?"

"In an hour. Do you want to keep the appointment?"

"Yeah, I do. I need to find out if I am."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you so much. Let me get my stuff and we can leave."

"I'll get my purse from the office on the way out." Andrea and Brenda walked back over to where everyone was and grabbed her stuff.

Brandon asked "Where are you going, Bren?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know. You told Mom you would be here all day."

"I'll call Mom and tell her where I am going when I get in the car. Bye." Brenda and Andrea walk away but they hear. "Where do you think they are going?" Kelly asked.

"I'll call Mom later and she will tell me." Brandon said and Steve said "True."

Andrea gets her stuff and they head out and get in the car and Brenda calls her Mom and tells her that she has to go with Andrea somewhere and Brandon was going to call trying to get information about where they are going and Cindy asked, "Are you going to the doctor?"

"Yes. Andrea is taking me there and I will explain later."

"Okay, I will keep your secret. But I expect you to come here when you are done at the doctors and bring Andrea with you."

"Okay, thanks Mom." They hang up and Andrea gives direction to her OB/GYNs office.

They get there fifteen minutes early and Brenda fills out the paperwork and then sits and waits. Brenda is anxious to find out if she is pregnant. Her name is called and she walks toward the nurse and looks and says to Andrea "Andrea, I want you to go with me. Will you?"

"Of course." Andrea gets up and walks with Brenda and holds Brenda's stuff while they weigh her and has her pee in a cup and takes her to a room and takes her pulse, blood pressure and temp.

Nurse says the doctor will be in shortly. The nurse leaves and Brenda starts to fidget and Andrea knows that she is very nervous and doesn't know what to do for her.

The doctor walks in and says "I am Dr. Angela Speakmore and it is nice to meet you Brenda. Hello Andrea."

"Hello Dr. Angela." Andrea says.

"Now Brenda the pregnancy test came back positive."

"Oh my god." Andrea gets up and walks over to Brenda. Brenda hugs Andrea and tells her "I'm going to have a baby."

The doctor says "There are options."

"No, not for me there isn't I can't kill a baby and that is what it is to me. A Baby not just a fetes."

"Okay, I would like to do an ultrasound on you." The doctor says.

"I would like that."

"An ultrasound will tell us your delivery date and make sure the baby is okay. I will be looking around first and then I will tell you what I found and then you can look."

"That sounds good. Can Andrea stay for the ultrasound?"

"If you want her to stay she can. I have to ask where the father of the baby is?"

"He's with another woman. We had a one-night stand. He didn't tell me it was going to be a one-night stand till the next day but it was. Something else I was engaged but he was on a business trip so if it over 10 weeks it's his and I hope it's not because he will try to take the baby from me."

"Okay. Now my nurse will be helping me. I'm going to get her. Her name is Catherine. Okay, Brenda?"

Brenda nods her head and the doctor gets her nurse and the doctor says that the gel is cold and Brenda gasps when the Doctor puts it on her stomach after the doctor pulls her shirt up and her pants down with a towel also on her pants to keep them from getting the gel on them. The doctor looks around and she tells Brenda "You are pregnant with twins. Do you know if you have twins in your family tree?"

"I am a twin. I have a twin brother named Brandon."

"Okay now you are only three weeks pregnant."

"Dylan is the father then. Thank god Stuart isn't. although Dylan is no prize either." Andrea is sad hearing that.

"Here look at this. This here is baby A and this if baby B. You can't really see much now but you will."

"Let's print a couple pictures for you and that way you can see their development as time gets closer to your due date which will be February 19th."

"Thank you, Dr. Speakmore."

"Now do you want my nurse to talk to your OB/GYN?"

"No, if you don't mind I would like to continue with you."

"I have no problem being your doctor, Brenda."

"Thank you, Dr. Speakmore."

"Now call me Dr. Angela all my patients do."

"Thank you."

"Now I am going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and do you have nausea?"

"Yes, every morning for the last four morning, which Andrea heard."

"I will write a prescription for nausea also. I want you back here in three weeks. With twins I like to see you more often."

"Okay."

"Now my receptionist will make you an appointment. Before you leave do you have any questions for me?"

"No."

"Okay, just take this up and the receptionist will make your next appointment." Dr. Angela walks out and Brenda turns to Andrea and says. "Thank you, now Mom wants us both to come to the house. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Andrea says as they get to the receptionist and gives her the paper and the receptionist makes an appointment and gives her some literature to read about pregnancy, birth, what to eat and so on. Brenda takes them and after the appointment is okayed and she gives Brenda a card with the date of her next appointment and her due date is also on it. Andrea and Brenda walk out and get in Brenda's Mom car and head to the Walsh house."

Please Review!


End file.
